Metin
Cosa Sono? le metin ( o il metin) sono delle rocce con del fumo attorno che "Evocano " mostri , esse se distrutte , possono Dropparvi delle armi,armature , pietre , libri. per le armi e armature solitamente il livello per equipaggiarle si aggira attorno al livello della metin. Guida Alle metin ricordate che tutti i metin Droppano solo se si è nella fascia dei livelli in più-10 livelli in meno insomma è inutile fare metin gelosia al 65. Si vocifera di gente che al 70 abbia Droppato il libro da un metin lv25(anche a me è successo)ma il motivo è semplice: uno di lv(ipotesi) 15 ha provato a rompere il metin con scarso successo e se n'è andato. A quel punto arrivo io al 70 e lo rompo in un secondo, il libro che doveva esser droppato a lui,viene droppato a me poichè io ho fatto molti ma molti più danni al metin (ma ricordate che se non c'era il pg al 15 che provava a rompere il metin per poi abbandonare io non avrei droppato niente). In ultima analisi dico che quasi tutti i metin possono droppare anche al 70, ma mettersi a cacciare metin al villo 2 al 70 è inutile: o rubate metin ai livelli 30-35-40 incrociando le dita e sperando che esca qualcosa con il vostro nome oppure non dropperete niente di niente. TUTTI I METIN hanno una % di drop,anche se minima...maggiore è la differenza tra il vostro livello e il livello della metin,minore sarà il drop. Metin Del Dolore lv 5 Difficoltà: Nulla(ce la fate anche al 5 dopo aver preso le skill) Cosa mobba: lupi,lupi alfa,lupi blu Cosa Droppa: armi lv 5-10,corazze lv 1-9, libri Drop notevoli dai mobs:nulla Equip consigliato: fate come vi pare i mob del metin non vi tolgono nulla :thumbsup: Metin Della Lotta lv 10 Difficoltà: Nulla(si può fare anche al 5 molto facilmente) Cosa mobba: lupi blu alfa,cinghiali,cinghiali rossi Cosa Droppa:armi lv 5-10-15,corazze lv 1-9, libri Drop Notevoli dai mobs:Nulla Equip consigliato: un pg al 7-8 con tutto +3/4 ce la fa tranquillamente Metin Della Battaglia lv 15 Difficoltà: Bassissima(un pg al 10 con tutto +3/4 ce la fa) Cosa mobba: orsi,tigri,lupi grigi,orsi grizzly Cosa Droppa: armi lv 10-15,corazze lv 9-18,libri Drop notevoli dai mobs: bile d'orso,bracciale d'argento Equip consigliato: basta avere tutto a +4 e vedete come va giù Metin Dell'Avidità lv 20 Difficoltà: Bassa(al 18 con tutto sul +4/5 si fa) Cosa mobba: tigri bianche,orsi bruni Cosa Droppa: armi lv 15-20,corazze lv 18,libri Drop notevoli dai mobs: bile orso Equip consigliato: tutto ciò che si puo mettere al 18 uppato sul +5 Dove si trovano: tutti al villo 1 di qualsiasi regno Metin Della Malvagità lv 25 Difficoltà:Nulla(si fanno agevolmente anche al lv 20 con un equip decente). Cosa mobba: soldatessa eid bianca,arciera eid bianca,comandante eid bianca e generalessa eid bianca. Cosa Droppa: armi lv 25, corazze lv 18-26, libri, pietra. Drop notevoli dai mobs: Nulla Dove si trova: sia villo 1 che villo 2 Metin Dell'Oscurità lv 30 Difficoltà:Bassa(al 25 ve li mangiate XD). Cosa mobba: selvaggi deboli (fanti,scagnozzi ecc),soldati e generali del vento oscuro e qualche volta(grazie xarfis) generalesse eid bianche(per ora ho la certezza solo di eun-jung). Cosa Droppa: armi lv 25-32-36, corazza lv 26-34 , libri , pietra. Drop notevoli dai mobs: Pezzo di P.Preziosa, Pezzo armatura rotta Metin Della Gelosia lv 35 Difficoltà:Bassa(al 30 sono facilissimi). Cosa mobba: selvaggi forti (generali,arcieri),selvaggi deboli(fanti,scagnozzi ecc),raramente soldati e generali del vento oscuro. Cosa Droppa: armi lv 32-36-40,corazze lv 26-34 , libri, pietra. Drop Notevoli dai mobs: Spada della luna piena,Bandiera;Arco di coRno(asd badate a non sbagliare) Per questi 3 tipi di metin non metterò l'equip da avere poichè sono talmente facili che un pg al 35 anche con un equip in cui tutto è +4 con il medio riesce a romperli. Dove si trovano: Villo 2 di tutti i regni. http://img13.imageshack.us/img13/4906/67093083.jpg Dato che spesso le zone in cui cadono si mescolano(per esempio si trova un metin oscurità accanto a un gelosia ho solo cerchiato le zone in cui la caduta è più frequente)la mappa è del villo 2 di shinsoo se qualche volenteroso di chunjo e jinno mi da le altre mappe le aggiungo. Metin Dell'Anima lv 40 Difficoltà:Medio-Bassa(abbastanza facili tranne se mobbano orchi neri,si fanno anche al 35). Cosa mobba: orchi mago,esploratore,guerriero e normale(fiero orco),re scorpione e orchi neri. Cosa Droppa:armi lv 36-40,corazze lv 34-42,libri,pietra. Drop Notevoli dai mobs: Dente d'orco(dai neri),Pugnale Foglia Nera Dove si trova: Deserto (la sua zona di caduta è molto grande e questo tipo di metin è molto raro) Ce n’è 1 a ch. Equip consigliato: arma lv 30+5/6 con un po di medi(anche 15-20 van bene),elmo e scudo lv 21+5/6,corazza che dia almeno sugli 80 di difesa.Un bracciale argento+6,orecchini ebano+6,collana e scarpe a scelta. http://img22.imageshack.us/img22/6263/animai.th.jpg ecco la mappa in cui sono evidenziate le zone in cui si trovano metin anima(grazie a °lazlo°) Metin Dell’Ombra lv 45 Difficoltà:Medio-Alta(tostini,poi se mobbano banditi........iniziate a farli dal 45 se avete un equip buono dal 50 se lo avete medio o scarso). Cosa mobba :serpenti spadaccino e arciere,re scorpione,occhio volante del deserto,scorpioni sia spadaccino che arciere,bandito del deserto. Cosa Droppa: armi lv 40-45,corazze lv 42, libri,pietra. Drop notevoli dai mobs: Coda serpente+,Ventaglio vento autunnale, Campana Antica. Equip consigliato: un arma lv 30 +6/7 con una ventina di medi oppure arma lv 45 +6 pietrata+3 da exp,scudo rotondo nero+6/7,elmo lv 21+7/8 oppure lv 41+6,corazza che dia almeno un 100 di difesa.Bracciale argento+7,orecchini ebano+7,collana e scarpe a scelta(meglio se hanno un po di hp e critici). Dove si trova:Valle (isola centrale) e Deserto. http://img141.imageshack.us/img141/5539/valle.jpg Si trovano intorno alle colonnine tra 2 colonne(uno tra la gialla e la rossa,uno tra la blu e la gialla ecc.).Ce ne sono 3 a ch. Metin Della Durezza lv 50 Difficoltà:Media(non molto difficili tranne nel caso in cui veniate attaccati dai vili o mobbi molti capobanda,si possono fare facilmente gia al 50-52). Cosa mobba: cane,uomo,guerriero,lanciere,capobanda,arciere appestato e cadaveri fantasma Cosa Droppa: corazze lv 42,armi lv 45-50,libri,pietra. Drop Notevoli dai mobs: Medicina sconosciuta+,pezzo di pelle,chiave dorata Equip consigliato: un arma lv 30 +6/7 con una ventina di medi oppure arma lv 45/50 +6 pietrata+3 da exp,scudo rotondo nero+6/7,elmo lv 21+7/8 oppure lv 41 +6,corazza che dia almeno un 100 di difesa.Bracciale argento+7/8,orecchini ebano+7/8,collana e scarpe a scelta(meglio se hanno un po di hp e critici).Se proprio siete sadici nei confronti dei piccoli zombie che usciranno dal metin mettetevi un 20/30% zombie e vedete come andate spediti. Dove si trova:Torre pian terreno e deserto http://img72.imageshack.us/img72/2922/deserto.jpg Rosa:Metin Durezza Azzurro:Metin Ombra Di entrambi ce ne sono 2 a ch. Metin Del Diavolo lv 55 Difficoltà:Bassa(veramente facili si fanno al 50 con un buon equip o al 55 con equip scarso). Cosa mobba:esoterici del tempio e raramente anche quelli che stanno appena fuori dal tempio. Cosa Droppa: Armi lv 50-55,libri,pietra. Drop Notevoli dai mobs: Corazze del lv 48 Dove sta: Monte e 4° piano della torre. Equip consigliato: un arma lv 30 +7/8/9(+9 è il massimo) con una ventina di medi oppure arma lv 50/55 +6/7 pietrata+3 da exp,scudo rotondo nero+6/7,elmo lv 21+7/8/9 oppure lv 41 +6/7,corazza che dia almeno un 110 di difesa.Bracciale argento+8/9 o platino +7/8,orecchini ebano+7/8/9,collana e scarpe a scelta(meglio se hanno un po di hp e critici).Se proprio siete sadici nei confronti dei piccoli esoterici che usciranno dal metin mettetevi un 30/40% esoterici e vedete come andate spediti. Il metin della caduta lo salto lo aggiungero alla fine della lista. Metin Della Morte lv 65 Difficoltà:media(abbastanza facili tranne nel caso in cui mobbino golem di continuo,si fanno anche al 61 con un buon equip o al 65 con equip nella media). Cosa mobba: uomini di ghiaccio,yeti,ghiaccio incantato,insetto di ghiaccio,orca assassina di ghiaccio,golem di ghiaccio. Cosa Droppa: armi lv 55, libri, pietra. Drop notevoli dai mobs: Palla di ghiaccio,tronco,corazze lv 48 Equip consigliato EQUIP SOPRAVVALUTATO,ANCHE CON EQUIP MENO UPPATO E PIETRATO LO SI FA FACILMENTE: un arma lv 30 +9 con medi compresi tra i 20 e i 40(XD) oppure arma lv 65 +6/7 pietrata+3/4 da exp,scudo del lv 61+8/9(indipendentemente dal tipo di scudo),elmo lv 21 +8/9 oppure lv 41 +7/8,corazza che dia almeno un 125-130(una del lv 61+6 pietrata +3 va da dio) di difesa.Bracciale argento+ 9 o platino+8/9,orecchini ebano +8/9,collana a scelta,scarpe fenici +6/7(meglio se hanno un po di hp e critici). Dove si trova :Monte e 7° piano della torre. http://img24.imageshack.us/img24/7830/monte.jpg Rosso:Metin Diavolo(ce ne sono 2 a ch). Blu:Metin Morte(ce ne sono 3 a ch). Per ogni riquadro blu se ne trova 1 ovvero uno a sinistra,uno a destra e uno nella zona antistante l'entrata del bosco. Metin Dell’Assassinio lv 70 Difficoltà:alta(tosti mobbano mostri che tolgono parecchio e ne mobbano molti,si possono fare al 70 con buon equip). Cosa mobba:spirito della fiamma,tigre da battaglia,schiavo tigre da battaglia,fiamma,guerriero fiamma. Cosa Droppa: armi lv 60, nastri amnesia, pastiglie di sangue, libri,pietra. Drop notevoli dai mobs: pietra fondamenta. Equip consigliato: un arma lv 30 +9 con medi compresi tra i 30 e i 40(XD) oppure arma lv 65 +6/7 pietrata+4 da exp,scudo del lv 61+9(indipendentemente dal tipo di scudo),elmo lv 21 +9 oppure lv 41 +7/8,corazza che dia almeno un 125-130(una del lv 61+6 pietrata +3 va da dio) di difesa.Bracciale argento+9 o platino+9,orecchini ebano +9,collana a scelta,scarpe fenici +6/7(meglio se hanno un po di hp e critici). Dove si trova:Carta e 7° piano della torre. http://img249.imageshack.us/img249/6447/cartag.jpg Ce ne sono 3 a ch e precisamente 1 a riquadro.Quindi uno nella zona in basso,uno al centro e uno nella zona in alto. Metin Della Caduta lv 60 Difficoltà:bassa(se ci arrivate da soli, tranquilli li romperete come niente,mentre se non ci arrivate da soli, be lasciate fare agli altri XD) Cosa mobba: generale di rana toro,rana d’albero capobanda,piccola rana d’albero e bogeyman. Cosa Droppa:armi lv 60 e libri. Drop notevoli dai mobs: compensato,lingua di rana. Dove si trova:torre 4° piano. SOLO UNA METIN DROPPA (quella giusta) Per questi non metto equip per il motivo citato sopra: se ci arrivate da soli li rompete come niente,se ci arrivate in gruppo lasciate fare agli altri. Metin Pung-Ma lv 75 Difficoltà:Ridicola(i mob sono deboli,l'unico fastidio è la troppa vita del metin e l'assorbimento mp). Cosa mobba: salice fantasma,dryade,tronco fantasma. Cosa Droppa: armi lv 65 normali (ninfa,elettro,arco albiccocca ecc) E MOLTE POZZE,quasi sempre solo pozze Drop notevoli dai mobs: chiave dorata,corazze 54 Dove si trova:Bosco fantasma, campo serpi 2(se non reggete i mob è inutile) Metin Ma-An lv 80 Difficoltà:Ridicola-Bassa(i mob sono lievemente più forti di quelli del pung-ma ma comunque niente di che,l'unico fastidio è l'assorbimento mp e la troppa vita del metin). Cosa mobba: salice fantasma,albero cattivo,tronco fantasma,dryade Cosa Droppa: armi lv 65 normali Drop notevoli dai mobs: chiave dorata, corazze 54 armi 60 Dove si trova: bosco fantasma, campo serpi 2 Mi sembra inutile che vi aggiunga una mappa per questi metin poichè sono cosi poche le persone che li fanno che tra un po vengono loro a cercare voi e non il contrario.Per i metin lv 75 e 80 non metto equip poichè sono facilissimi,l'unico consiglio che vi do è: fatevi un arma del 65+6/7 pietrata +4 da exp oppure un arma lv 30 +9 con 30 medi e vedrete come van giu. Metin Tu-Young lv 85 Difficoltà:Alta(i mob levano molto,si teletrasportano(NON SI TELETRASPORTANO è IL LAGG) 8|,ti colpiscono da 3 km di distanza e ti bucano con i trafiggenti ç_ç e come se non bastasse assorbono pure mp). Cosa mobba: salice fantasma rosso,tronco fantasma rosso,dryade rossa,grande albero fantasma(e daje) raramente e dico raramente mobba alberi cattivi e mobs del bosco fantasma. Cosa Droppa: anello exp,guanti del ladro,armi lv 65 normali,papiro consacrato,mantello del rifugiato,corazze lv 61,mantelli del coraggio,nastri amnesia,pastiglie. Drop notevoli dai mobs: chiave dorata, corazze del 61 corazze 54. Equip consigliato: arma lv 30 +9 con 30 o più medi pietrata +4 da exp opppure arma del 65 +7/8 pietrata+4 da exp,elmo lv 21+9 oppure l 41+7/8,scudo lv 61 +9,corazza CORAZZA MINIMA ESAGERATA,LI FACEVO CON UNA DIO+6 PIETRATA+3 senza shamy'''buona e per buona intendo o una del lv 61+6/7 pietrata +3/4 oppure una del 66 +6 pietrata +4(io li facevo con una del 66+7 pietrata+4),bracciale argento+9 o platino+9(esagerato..),orecchini ebano+9,scarpe fenice +7/8,collana a scelta(scarpe e collana meglio se hanno hp o critici o magari tutti insieme questi). Dove si trova: Bosco rosso Piccolo approfondimento sui "Grande Albero Fantasma": Se avete molta sfortuna i metin lv 85 vi mobberanno questi mostri. Sono di lv 87 Grado Capo, sono enormi,verdi e hanno i baffi 8| .Inoltre hanno un infinità di vita,e mobbano continuamente(come il re scimmia,generano mob dal loro corpo 8| )salici,salici rossi,tronchi fantasma,tronchi fantasma rossi,dryadi e dryadi rosse. Quanti ne possono uscire insieme: ne possono uscire da 1 a 4 in una singola mobbata. Cosa fare in caso escano: allora la prima cosa da ricordarsi è: mai affrontarli, tolgono 1000-1500 a colpo, stunnano e ben presto creano una allegra comitiva di alberi che vi attaccano. Se siete da soli mettetevi l'anima in pace: non ce la farete mai. Se siete in 2-3 dovete fare cosi: uno se li porta dietro scappando e gli altri rompono il metin più in fretta che possono. Chi scappa e se li tira appresso NON si deve mai avicinare a quelli che rompono il metin poichè cosi facendo i grandi alberi e tutta la loro comitiva sposterebbero la loro attenzione sul gruppo o sul pg che rompe il metin uccidendolo o costringendolo a scappare. Cosa droppano: Una volta io e il mio capogilda rompemmo un metin da cui erano usciti grandi alberi, i grandi alberi morirono e indovinate cosa ci usci........una marea di monetine da 10-15k l'una ;( Non posso mettere mappe poichè in bosco rosso non c'è mappa. Consigli utili: 1)Se vi trovate in mezzo ai mobs e non riuscite a reggerli avete 2 scelte: Scelta "A": Fate cambia pg e riscegliete quello che stava facendo il metin. Pro: i mobs non vi attaccheranno più, voi avete tutto il tempo, potete ricaricare vita e ucciderli a 1 a 1 senza problemi(occhio però a non colpire il metin,cosi facendo ve li rimobberete tutti) e finirvi il metin. Contro: perdete la vostra quota di drop quindi se uno viene e rompe il metin mentre voi state cambiando pg o state accanto al metin senza averlo attaccato, droppa tutto lui. Scelta "B": Scappate lontano,aspettate che un po di mobs se ne tornino verso il metin e uccidete gli ultimi gruppi che vi seguono. Pro: non perdete la quota di drop,quindi se ve lo fregano comunque qualcosa droppate. Contro: metodo più lungo,laborioso e dispendioso(in senso di pozze) del metodo "A".Inoltre non funziona sempre: a volte i mobs tornano compatti verso il metin e voi dovrete ripetere la procedura finche non si dividono. Come faccio a fare molti metin tutti di fila: E' presto detto: avete presente quando vi ho detto che i metin morte e assassinio cadono sempre in determinate zone più o meno piccole?? Ecco quello è il segreto.....vi mettete da una parte(il corridoio a sinistra del monte ad esempio) rompete il metin in ch1,cambiate ch,lo rompete in ch2 ecc. poi cambiate zona e ripetete il tutto. '''Metin Jeon-ung lv 90 Difficoltà: Alta-Folle (i mobs levano molto, ti bucano con quegli stramaledetti trafiggenti,assorbono mp e nel caso degli alberi cattivi rossi non crepano mai). Cosa mobba: Albero cattivo rosso,Salice fantasma rosso,Tronco fantasma rosso,Dryade rossa (non so dirvi se mobba anche Grande Albero Fantasma, a me non è mai successo aspetto notizie) Cosa droppa: armi lv 65 speciali(spada battaglia,partigiano,zanna ecc.),papiro consacrato,nastro amnesia,pastiglia sangue,anello exp,guanti del ladro,corazze lv 61(se manca qualche pezzo ditemelo che lo aggiungo). Drop notevoli dai mobs: chiave dorata,corazze del 61,armi del 65. Equip consigliato: arma lv 30 +9 con 30 o più medi pietrata +4 da exp opppure arma del 65 +7/8 pietrata+4 da exp,elmo lv 21+9 oppure l 41+7/8 con buoni bonus(veleno,vel attacco,ass mp per i sura ecc.),scudo lv 61 +9 con buoni bonus(bloccare attacco,vit+12 ecc),corazza buona e per buona intendo o una del lv 61+6/7 pietrata +3/4 oppure una del 66 +6 pietrata +4(io li facevo con una del 66+7 pietrata+4) con buoni bonus da exp(hp,ass hp ecc.),bracciale argento+9 o platino+9,orecchini ebano+9,scarpe fenice +7/8 magari con hp o critici,collana a scelta(scarpe e collana meglio se hanno hp o critici o magari tutti insieme questi). Dove si trovano: Bosco rosso La mappa non la posso mettere, ma vi dico che: I metin del lv 85 si trovano vicino l'entrata del bosco (primo o seconda zona al massimo salite per i 2 ponticelli e battevi quella zona fino al punto in cui ci sono salici fantasma rossi), mentre questi si trovano più avanti verso la goccia. IMPORTANTE : I METIN LV 90 DAL 86 DROPPANO LE CORAZZE DEL lv 66 SBAGLIATO dal 86 i MOB droppano corazze 66,non i metin °VaY°- rimuovi quando hai aggiunto!!Pagina copia-incollata dal Forum, peraltro da una guida non aggiornata :) manca roba dagli ombra. 79.54.157.11 20:02, 3 apr 2009 (UTC) Categoria:Termini Categoria:Guide